


Support Grinding

by GrimLegate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dry Humping, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Innuendo, Kids, Lingerie, M/M, Making Up, Master/Servant, Night Terrors, One Shot, Stress Relief, Teasing, Young Siblings, fem dom, fight, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLegate/pseuds/GrimLegate
Summary: Kamui and Robin find themselves in the middle of an army, leading all of them, and getting to know them is one of the most important jobs, after all, knowing your soldiers strengths and weaknesses is as important as tactics themselves. (A collection of drabbles written on request, send in your requests!)





	1. Niles/Kamui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamui/Niles- After a heavy argument on the subject of how Kamui deals with his guilt, the two goes their separate ways, Niles coming to terms with his abandonment issues.

                Blood slowly dribbled between his fingers, gripping his side tightly as he tried to stem the flow, back pressed to the splintering boards behind him as he waved others to move ahead of him. He watched his two little sisters running back and forth, even Felicia and Jakob having joined the effort to heal everyone still had trouble keeping up with the steady flow of people into the healing tent. Kamui ground his teeth, grunting as he smothered a cough, not wanting to rip the gash in his side any further. He refused help until everyone else had been sought to, a sort of self-inflicted punishment on himself. Feeling as though if he had been a better tactician, that these injuries wouldn’t be so plentiful.

                He slipped further down the side of the building, bringing his hand away to stare at the blood that was slipping down his palms, filling the divots left by scars and the folds of his clenched fists. He watched the viscous liquid, eyes following each drop off his hand until a hand enclosed around his wrist, his gaze drawn up into angry grey eyes. He would have been excited to see his lover’s face if it were any other situation, but the look on his face quickly chased away any feeling of happiness. Niles glared at the blood coating the man’s hand before his eyes flitted to the slash in Kamui’s side, letting out a growl. “Why haven’t you gone to the healers?” He demanded, the Prince shaking his head.

                “The others need treatment more than I do right now.”

                “Like hell! Your side is gaping open, and you think you’re okay?!” The Trickster growled, reaching for the staff attached to his back. Kamui’s eyes narrowed, and he snatched his hand away from him.

                “Why haven’t you been helping them in the tent? They need all the help they can get in there!”

                “Because Elise saw you skulking off earlier and sent me after you! She knows you do this, and it’s destructive! Now, come here and let me heal you, dammit.”

                “I already told you, no! There are other people who need to be attended to!” Kamui argued back, and Niles’ remaining eye twitched. His jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth before sneering at the Prince, an expression that left Kamui feeling skittish.

                “ _Fine_ ,” He hissed out, strapping the staff back into place. “You want to be such a stubborn brat about it? Then bleed out on the grass, see if I care!” He growled, turning around on his heel to stalk off, finding his temper running too hot, and though the damage was already done with what he had said, he didn’t want to make it worse.

                His lover took care of that however.

                Kamui had hot tears in his eyes, partially from the pain in his side and the pain of Niles’ flippant dismissal, unwilling to see things how he saw it, and he clenched his fists at his sides, the blood that hadn’t managed to dry yet pooling down his knuckles. Both were so head-strong, this was usually how arguments went, most of them being resolved silently when one or the other would return, usually the Prince sitting beside him, hands in his lap as he tried to figure out how to approach the situation. At least, until Niles wrapped an arm around him and they muttered out apologies where they were needed.

                But this hurt worst of all, when he refused to understand the burden that the other took on by leading their patchwork army, leading them into battle and berating himself for every soldier, every one of his _friends,_ who ended up hurt because of a mistake, a miscalculation, on his part. The comment of bleeding out dug the finally sharp knife further into his chest and he called to the man’s back,

                “ _Fine!_ I don’t need you anyway!” He yelled, tears trickling down his face and cutting through the dust that clung to his cheeks. He watched Niles’ back as he flinched, not managing to see the hurt that cut clean through the features for a split second, Kamui having turned to hobble off in the direction of his treehouse.  Niles watched him go, the Prince’s words echoing as his head as he scowled darkly, trying to squash down the panic fluttering in his chest. He took no joy in Kamui’s tears as he did with others, finding that they just pierced through his chest like a carefully aimed arrow. He wanted to go after the other man, pull him into his arms and heal him and try and talk about it—but he was not a talking sort, and his pride held him like a beast on a chain.

                So, instead of to his lover, he stalked away, shoulders hunched with tension, the others being able to read the signs of an irritated archer, and steered clear of his path, lest they bring down his wrath upon them.

 

***

               

                Niles had lost count of how many arrows he had ruined. Most of them were buried into the group of targets he had hauled together, what wasn’t sticking out from the straw men was splintered at the base of them, the man having split many an arrow in his ferocity. His shoulders had begun to ache from the effort, grunting as he pulled the bow once more, only stopping after slipping and dragging the bowstring along his arm. He cursed, knowing the bruises that those strings would leave before heaving a great sigh.

                “Ah! Niles!” The man flinched as he heard his obnoxious counterparts voice, turning to watch the blond Sorcerer saunter over, lips quirked in that smile that made him want to punch the other’s teeth out, especially in his foul mood. The man looked to the targets, seemingly not able to take a hint. “Slaying the demons of the mind, are we? What a ferocious look!” He cried, placing a hand on his hip as he stood, Niles taking to ripping the arrows that were still usable out of the dummies and placing them back into his quiver. He ignored the other as he began to pick up the splinters, hoping the other would take the hint and leave.

                But, he’s Odin. That was about as likely as Anankos dropping from the sky where they stood and falling before Kamui’s judgement.

                The thought of the man brought a terse frown to his lips, trying to focus on not poking himself with a splinter. Odin shrugged, walking over to one of the dummies and leaning against it.

                “Ferocious, indeed! Perhaps you should man the frontline! Lord Xander and yourself would terrify our opponents as surely as if Death was riding in on his hellish steed!” He mused, turning to look at the archer. “Or mayhap we should send Lady Camilla—her visage is as intimidating as her Wyvern’s! Especially after seeing our Lord Kamui in tears!” Odin mused, and Niles froze in his cleaning, his blood turning to ice as he slowly turned to the other, meeting the mirthful eyes.

                “Odin…”

                “Yes, oh, partner of mine?”

                “She knows, doesn’t she?”

                “…Mayhap.”

                Niles cursed, gathering up the rest of the splintered wood before turning to the Sorcerer, pointing a finger at him as his face grew dark.

                “I was never here.”

                “Never where?” Odin asked, and Niles let a small smile play at his lips before taking off to the forest surrounding the Castle, figuring that would be the best place to hide out until the eldest sister’s wrath had subsided and wasn’t seeing red anymore.

                After all, Niles quite liked all his blood on the inside of his body. Along with his organs.

 

***

 

                The night had long since crossed the sky, the sun kissing the golden horizon good night before passing the duty of watching the world to the moon, when Leo found him and convinced him that Camilla was no longer tearing the Castle apart in her rage to find the man who hurt her ‘precious Kamui.’ His Lord led the way back, and Niles was at least thankful for them quelling her sure to be murderous reaction to him, as well as not having to listen to his lord lecture him about what he did. Apparently, if only for now, Leo was willing to live and let live, knowing that this was their issue, and he didn’t need to fight his older brother’s battles for him.

                When they parted at the entrance to the camp, Niles fell along the familiar path, stopping just short of his destination when he realized exactly where he was heading.

                _The Treehouse._

                Niles looked up at the place he had slowly begun to call his home, where each night he would allow Kamui to wrap himself around him, despite how the closeness, the intimacy felt like it drug him backwards through a bushel of thorns. He wore his armor to bed, something that Kamui had fought him about but relented, understanding that years on the run left you doing strange things to preserve your life. And he lamented in it all, each morning watching the man awaken rested and well, brushing the lightest of kisses against his forehead in a silent greeting, a half-and-half chance of the other pulling away from the warmth, or sticking around to cuddle.

                It drove him crazy, each hidden weapon on his person and his armor digging into him while Kamui clung, and he wondered if the other was doing it on purpose, but after so long of doing so, he could not imagine Kamui doing such a cruel thing. And he looked too peaceful to disturb, so he left him be.

                He looked up to the open window, finding the candle light flinging its golden light across the ceiling before disappearing into black, and Niles flinched as Kamui came to the window, a similar reaction spreading across the Prince as he saw the man, eyes averting as he shut the panes with a little more force than was strictly necessary. Niles winced, grinding his teeth as he looked to the ground.

                _Right… I need a place to sleep._

                He grumbled to himself, narrowing his eyes at the cobblestone path before turning towards the barracks, knowing it was either that or a tree somewhere, and he wasn’t too fond of waking with bird shit stuck to some part of him.

                He entered silently and quickly, picking a cot close to an exit for a quick escape and pulled off his bow and quiver, setting them aside, but within arm’s reach. It felt unnatural, as he sank into the cot. He had become accustomed to the pliant squish of Kamui’s bed, the amount of space the two had, and how warm it remained in the room, thanks to one particularly vigilant butler—another person who he would have to remain wary of if he didn’t wish to lose anything precious to him.

                He groaned internally as he thought of the fact he missed the Prince, despite the discomfort he experienced when they slept together. He turned onto his side, huffing sharply to decompress after the day. His sleep was fitful at best, waking up to try and find his missing ex-lover before sinking back into the cot, reminding himself of his current situation, and making him reflect on the fact that he truly did miss what he had.

 

***

 

                _He was staring up, nearly blinded by the sun that bounced off the bleached locks, blood speckled in the strands. Pain was wracking his body, and he looked down to see the blurred mess of blood and… Other things, split from hip to hip. His mind screamed for him to reach out to Kamui, his mind urging, knowing, that the man could save him somehow. But, all he did was stare, a blank face filled with nothing but porcelain skin, the crimson eyes blurred in a messy tangle as he lost consciousness. Then came the retreat, the man crying out in nothing more than a tiny whisper, trying to call the man back to him._

Don’t just leave me here! Help me!

_He pleaded, but nothing would escape his lips, but the man turned around, looking at Niles, a feral, sinister grin spreading over his features._

“I don’t need you.”

_Kamui said, the lips barely moving in a whisper, but the words echoed in his mind, and he cried out as he was left alone once more, body tipping into a never-ending spiral down towards unconsciousness._

                Niles gasped as he started awake, looking down at his stomach, pressing and prodding for the phantom wound and breathing out a deep sigh when he found none. Hot tears had begun to sting his eyes, and he rubbed them away, staring tiredly out the window. The moon was still high in the sky, and he pulled his cloak tight around him, flipping onto his other side.

                He had _abandoned_ him. He had felt the rising panic in his throat as the man was leaving, leaving like everything else had in his life, and the feeling of helplessness left him choking on his own breath. He remembered the grin, the sharp fangs peeking at the corners when the lips closed, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Sleep never came, and after nearly an hour of tossing in his cot, he drug himself up, forcing himself awake and out of the barracks, bow and quiver strapped to his back.

                Some of the others were up and about patrolling, but most had been slumbering like he, and with the most recent of the nightmares that had plagued his sleep, he resolved to apologize to Kamui, his pride having been eaten away by his fears. He plodded to the Treehouse, knowing he had to do it now, lest he chicken out later in the day. He thought of how to approach the situation, how to word his apology, knowing he had to apologize for his cruel words towards the man he loved.

                He ascended the ladder with the speed of a man climbing to his gallows, lingering far too long at the door, debating if he should come back later or not, but the decision was taken out of his hands as the door opened abruptly, leaving a dark-eyed and disheveled Kamui in front of him.

                The Princeling looked up at him, and all his careful planning went right out the window, both staring for a long moment until Kamui broke the reverie, coughing softly. “Is… Is everything alright? I heard you come up but you never knocked.” He asked, and Niles looked at him, pausing before nodding his head.

                “Yeah, everything’s okay, just… Can we… Can we talk?” He asked quietly, and Kamui looked conflicted for a moment, but he knew sleep was far gone now, having gotten little more sleep than the man in front of him. He nodded, stepping back from the door as he allowed the other in. Niles stood awkwardly, wanting to move to the bed, but he knew that such a luxury was probably not for him anymore. At least, not until Kamui sat on the bed and motioned the thief over.

                Niles crossed the room, sitting a respectable distance away, staring at his lap for a long moment. He could feel Kamui’s eyes on him, and he almost got up and left, finding this all to be too much for him, always having had an issue with apologies. But he knew this needed to be fixed, so he lifted his head, meeting the Prince’s eyes.

                “Kamui… I’m sorry for the awful things I said.” He said bluntly, and Kamui stared at him for a long moment, face impassive before the façade broke, and tears began to bloom in his eyes.

                “I-I-I thought you ha-ated m-me.” He sobbed, and Niles sighed, eyes going soft as he moved his arm, Kamui racing to the spot that it opened at the man’s side. “I-I’m so-orry for be-ing so st-ubborn.” He hiccupped, and Niles let his fingers trace along the man’s back.

                “Shush, it’s alright… I don’t hate you.” He murmured, splaying his fingers over the thin fabric he wore to bed. “What I said was overly cruel, and I overstepped my bounds, Milord.” He told him, bringing his other hand to wipe away the stray tears. “Come on, you know I only like your tears when we’re in bed proper.” He said, hoping to lighten the mood with a joke, thankful that it worked, watching Kamui smother down the tears in favor of flushing.

                “Y-You’re awful…”

                “But you picked me.”

                “I know.” Kamui replied, letting a shaky smile cross his face. “I got a good lecture from the others about what I was doing… So, no more.”

                “Good,” Niles said, tugging the man close, letting his head lightly drop against the other’s. “If you kept it up I was going to see to you personally, then give you some real punishment.” He teased, causing a small laugh to bubble up, a noise that caught the archers heart in his chest.

                “Oh nooo~! Nothing but that!” He cried, and Niles smirked, reaching up and pinching his nose.

                “You’re such a brat, you know that?” He mocked, and Kamui giggled, the noise ending smothered by a yawn. The Prince took that moment to look at Niles, frowning as he saw the circles darker than usual under his eyes.

                “Poor sleep?” He asked, and Niles nodded.

                “I don’t know how I’ve come to miss being tangled up with you, but it seems like it has come to pass.” He bemoaned dramatically, even pressing a hand to his forehead, leaving Kamui to roll his eyes. He gripped Niles’ sleeve, trying to drag him to bed, but paused.

                “Niles? Why don’t you take off your armor?” The thief frowned, about to repeat his previous spiel about it, before a pointed look silenced him. “You might sleep better without it. Please? Just one night? We’re safer here than anywhere else.” He promised, and Niles frowned, trying to stay strong against his lover’s pleading gaze before sighing, standing and pulling all his little weapons out of wherever he could store them, surprising Kamui at the amount, pulling off his armor as well, placing it all beside the bed. He looked at the man, Kamui giggling as he looked at the stiff man, reaching for his hand and pulling him in to bed.

                Before Niles could settle, Kamui snatched up his eyepatch, as he often did, pressing it onto the end table. The man tried to protest, but Kamui placed a soft hand to his face, leaning and kissing the scarred skin.

                “I love you.” He said bluntly, and the heavy blush across his face was not missed by the thief, Niles taking endless joy in the other’s embarrassment, leaning forward and claiming the Prince’s lips.

                “And I you.” He whispered back, allowing Kamui to shuffle into his chest, feeling the arm settle over his side, and found surprise when the hidden blades no longer dug into his sides. The man’s warmth settled at his front, and the weight of the arm felt nice, Niles moving to throw an arm around Kamui as well, feeling their legs tangle together, and for the first time, he felt truly comfortable laying with the man he loved.

                His eye drifted shut, and he breathed in sync with the man, finding sleep claimed him easily, gripping him in arms enfolding, not too unlike the lovers themselves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niles is probably one of my favorite characters in Fates, and his issues with abandonment makes him an interesting character to try and understand and write. Support Grinding is based on request sent to my Tumblr: grimlegate.tumblr.com


	2. Kaze/Kamui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamui/Kaze- Kamui is a cruel Mistress, and Kaze wants more than he can bear to let on.

                The gentle touches that graced the ivory keys belied the strength behind the hands coaxing the melody out of the instrument. Each touch so gentle and loving, he allowed himself to fall against the headboard where he lie, letting each note of the song gentle caress him. An improvisation, the same score played over thrice so far, and he recognized the pattern well enough, letting the small whispers of a whistle leave his lips. With each repetition, he grew bolder with his own song, letting it rise in volume as the piano met his soft song.

                So bold, in fact, he managed to miss when her fingers stilled on the keys, and her crimson gaze had turned to him, watching her retainer with the hints of amusement twitching the corners of her lips. When he finally became aware of the missing song to his duet, he blinked his eyes open, a flush staining his face as he caught the small giggle his Mistress made.

                “I did not know,” She started, leaning forward in her seat, the silver locks tumbling over her shoulder and brushing against her lap, hands folded in a stately manner. “That I agreed to a songbird becoming my Retainer.” She teased, letting her eyes lid as his face burned, rubbing over his cheeks and coughing into his hand as he tried to reclaim what dignity he could.

                “I did not know you had done so either, Milady.” He murmured, drawing a small laugh out of her throat, a noise that the beauty of the piano could not even rival. He wasn’t sure if the blush staining his skin was from being caught or from the visage of the woman before him.

                _Bad. Stop that._ He thought, the added guilt piling on to the red on his face. It was shameful, the feelings he had for his Lady. He was her Retainer, nothing more, and it did not do to have the feelings of admiration building like a budding flower in his chest. He had chocked the reaction up to her forgiveness of his failure, when the Princess had been stolen away from her family, forced to live in a Fortress without the love of her Mother and siblings…

                It had been sweet anodyne for his aching heart, when every word of his supposed ‘goodness,’ rang hollow in his ears and twisted the knife he had imbedded in his soured gut, a seppuku for his soul, if you would. But her forgiveness, and the purpose brought into his life lifted the heavy weights off his shoulders, and while the lingering pain of his failings had not entirely disappeared, he felt that they might in time. Especially with her at his side.

                _Stop it_. He thought, the unbidden thoughts once more stomped down by the feeling of shame for these feelings. So enraptured in those he missed his Lady’s words, perking his head up to peer through viridian locks.

                “I beg your pardon, Milady?” He murmured, and she gave a small smile, motioning to the piano behind her.

                “I _said,_ ” She began, no hint of malice in her words—and if he had not seen her fury first hand, he would have suspected that the woman incapable of such a harsh feat. “I take it that you liked my song?”

                “I always love when you play the piano, Lady Kamui.” He replied far too quickly for his like, and he caught the sight of the small frown that graced her lips.

                _Had she figured it out? What was she thinking?_

                “Kaze, I thought I told you that when you’re up here you can drop the formalities.”

                “But it’s disrespect—!” He protested, his mouth snapping shut when she flashed him a look through narrowed eyes.

                “I’m insisting—no, I’m _ordering_ you, you wouldn’t disobey an order, would you?” She hummed, and he swore, looking down at his lap while he fought within himself. He _wouldn’t_ , but that didn’t mean that it was right. He peeked up at her eager face, finding a sort of smugness there and sighed.

                “As you wish, La—Kamui.” He choked on the word slightly, but the smile on her face made up for all of that.

                “There you go! How in the Dusk Dragon did none of my siblings snatch you up? You’re such a good Retainer, Kaze. Never disobey, never give any back talk…” She hummed, smiling at him. The thought that the smile was for him and him alone made his chest heavy. She was always so quick to give him praise, and he would look at her as if she were a goddess, wondering how such a person could see anything good in him when his failure was the pivotal point of her life that left her wanting for her true family, but in her words…

                _“Kaze,” She had laid her hand over his, his stern visage nearly broken through by tears as he let her understand why he was the way he was, why any compliment of his kindness fell upon deaf ears. “If none of this had happened to me, then I wouldn’t have ever known my siblings from Nohr, and Anankos would be running around unopposed.” He supposed that she was right, but it didn’t make it easier to stomach until she promised that she didn’t hate him, that she truly thought no less after learning of it._

She had cried for him, tears staining his tunic as she hugged him. She blubbered on about how he must have tortured himself all these years, wondering how to live with himself for his mistake, and growing up with that staining his self-worth. That’s when he had realized how wonderful the woman was before him, and how she couldn’t possibly hate him, it simply wasn’t within her. That’s when he had dropped to a knee, pledging to be her Retainer—because he wanted to keep such a bright and loving person safe from anything that would wish her harm.

                Jakob had been a nightmare, giving him scathing looks when the Princess was not looking, a silent promise that he could do his job better, and that there would be no mercy if he did something to hurt Lady Kamui. Another point he felt as though he fell short in. He could not cook or clean, he could hardly make tea right, and it was nothing like the sweet mixture that the Butler made for his Mistress. The best he could do was bundle herbs for long marches, show her how to wrap her hands and feet under her armor, how to disappear into the shadows without a trace, but he felt far outclassed by the other man.

                But, it would have been a small wonder if he hadn’t, considering Jakob existence came down to serving the woman, and she offered the same gentle compliments, extending kind gestures in gratitude, something he had found that stung slightly, wanting them all to himself. But, he knew he was being unrealistic, she had plenty of people to share that affection with, and he was not supposed to want for those things. Not as a lowly Retainer.

                “Kaze…? Kaze!” Kamui called, and he was jolted out of his thoughts, peering at the curious woman. “Dazed off again, are you getting enough sleep?”

                “Yes, Kamui. I was just thinking about being your Retainer.”

                “About… Being my Retainer? Do you… Do you like it?” She asked, concern crossing her face. She was always concerned about being overbearing, more than once wanting them to take a break while she did things on her own, something that Jakob refused with absolute resolve.

                “Of course, Kamui!” He answered, wincing at his eagerness to affirm the woman. Her expression softened into relief, giving a small smile at his admission.

                “Thank goodness… I always worried that I’ll do something that will make you guys hate me.”

                “I could never hate you, Kamui.” He blurted out, and the woman blinked owlishly, the two staring at one another for a long moment before she let out a small laugh, grinning widely at him.

                “You’re such a good person, Kaze. You’re so honest, it’s a trait I love in you.” She said, and he felt his heart squeeze, staring at her as a man would stare at his gallows before sighing, standing up and looking at his feet as he crossed over to the woman, resolve growing with each step. _Should not_ ’s and _improper_ ’s be damned, and when he locked eyes with her he found an intense stare of curiosity and surprise mingling there.

                “You’re a cruel Mistress, indeed, Lady Kamui.” He murmured, leaning his head down to press their foreheads together, staring right into the pools of sanguine, pupils narrowing as she registered how close they were. His brother would scream at him if he saw him now, violating one of the most basic rules of the covenant between Master and Retainer, but he simply couldn’t be bothered to care.

                “Cruel?” She echoed, and he nodded, blinking slowly as his hands found purchase on her shoulders. He barely registered her hands that gripped at the sides of his shirt, and his eyes lidded. There must be a reason she had yet to push him away, and he decided to take his chances, hoping that this wouldn’t end as bad as he imagined it would.

                “You tease me and make me feel like I’m one of a kind, leaving me conflicted about… This.” He murmured, leaning forward and capturing her lips, brushing against them with the barest amount of pressure. He didn’t feel her stiffen against him, and the only reaction he got out of the woman was her hands pulling him closer by his tunic and stretching out the material. He spent far too long locking lips with the Princess, only pulling away when his lungs ached for breath, and even then, he wanted to continue kissing those plump lips.

                His anxiety sky-rocketed, and he began to panic, hardly able to meet her lidded eyes as she regarded him, finally cocking a brow after so long being silent.

                “Cruel, huh?” She asked, lightly tugging on his tunic once more, a lecherous grin slowly spreading across her face. “And how could I ever repay you this unthinkable transgression?” She teased, and he slowly came to the realization that she _liked_ it. He fidgeted, meeting her eyes before reaching a hand up to cough into it.

                “Hmm… I-I do not know… A… Lifetime of kisses, mayhap?” He tried, hoping he hadn’t overstepped his bounds, but by the fire in her eyes and the smile playing on her lips, he figured that was far from the case with his Lady.

                “I think that’s a great idea.” She hummed, moving her hands from his sides to graze up his body, coming to rest at his jaw, bringing him down for another kiss.

                And he had to agree; this was something that he could definitely get used to. Especially every day, for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nggggghhhh, I always have the hardest time picking between Kaze and Silas. My poor boys ;^; Send requests to my Tumblr: grimlegate.tumblr.com


	3. F!Kamui/Kaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaze/Kamui- After a battle, Kaze takes an arrow for Kamui and ends up becoming her retainer in the aftermath.

                Quicksilver scales flashed in front of his eyes, arms thrown up to shield his body from the enemy’s sword, but the draconic figure managed it first, roaring as the sword glanced off of the scales. Kaze darted around the huge mass, shuriken flying from his hands and sinking into the armored figure ahead of him. Kamui in front of him roared her approval, wheeling around to lunge at another Vallan, outstretched talons shredding through the armor as if it were paper.

                He admired the form for a short moment, the sleek body regal and destructive, rending a path through the enemy’s army without stopping for breath. He trailed her, picking off any enemy that dared draw near, watching as she would whip her head around to catch him in whatever sight she had (considering the ninja was unable to see her eyes). Just the sight of the draconic Princess was enough to send the less sturdy soldiers running for cover, cowering in the glory of her before them.

                He wasn’t surprised when a short while into the battle they began to hear the calls for retreat, Kamui raising her head and spreading her wings, drawing to her full height before letting out a long roar. Kaze admired the sight of the enemies running, moving to retrieve the shuriken he had loosed on the soldiers. His head only perked up when he heard the tell-tale crunch of dead grass beneath her talons, the dragon stopping before him before the whirl of flashing water drew her form nearer to the ground.

                Her arms slowly retracted, wings following suit, before the antler-like horns seemed to burst into a pale blue flame, smoldering out as she stood. Kaze lowered his gaze, shuffling his position of his knees to kneel before her. “My Lady.” He acknowledged, placing his hand over his chest. His heart lurched in his chest as he heard the small trilling laughter that came from her.

                “Is that truly necessary, Kaze?” She questioned, plucking his weapon from the body in front of him, handing it off with a small smile. The ninja was about to protest her words, blinking at the brandishing of his weapon before taking it from her. Her smile grew broader before offering him a hand, which he graciously took. “Thank you for watching my back, Kaze.”

                “It is my honor, Lady Kamui.” He murmured, having expected the woman to protest the title, having often been told of her disdain for it, and he imagined the way that she opened her lips was in fact to do so before she turned, taking in their lack of allies.

                “Did… Did we wander that far from others?” She asked, turning in every direction and noticing the fire signal to regroup lit to the west.

                “You get a bit… Overzealous, in your dragon form, Milady.” He chuckled, taking in the slightly bashful laugh that left her lips.

                “I-I suppose I do.” She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck guiltily. “Then I should thank you doubly so for following after me.”

                “There’s no need. I would lay down my life for the royal family.” He said simply, trying to hide his ulterior motive—the fact that he loved the Princess so. But, the words brought a small frown to her face and she shook her head, laying her hands on his shoulders. His eyes glanced to the pale hands, taking note of the Princess’ ease of contact with others, having been only one of the many she would touch when invited to her room. Of course, it was nothing lecherous; only platonic touches, the other talking about his day while she rubbed tight knots out of her back, or listening to her sing while he relaxed against her.

                He would give everything he had to bottle up one of those moments and live in it forever, considering it was one of the few moments he could spare to be selfish. He was allowed to spend time with the one his heart sought after, casual enough that he could convince himself that it was only friendly, but intimate enough to make him hope, and wish, for more.

                Her firm gaze levelled on him brought him out of his thoughts, the man averting his eyes as he was chastised. “Don’t say things like that… I would never want for you to do such a thing.” She murmured, shaking her head at him. He hung his head, nodding to the Princess.

                “I’ll refrain from saying such things in front of you again, My Lady… Just know that it is still my duty, regardless of what you say.” Kaze’s eyes stayed downcast, not wanting to meet the pained look he knew would be evident on her face, knowing it would only hurt his heart so. They had this discussion every battle, Kamui rebuking the thought that he life was worth more than anyone else’s, especially a ninja who had been raised for that soul duty—to give his life in service to his Master.

                Not that he had one… But Kamui was the closest he would ever get, so he settled for protecting her. He knew that her retainers were already capable, but he felt a sort of ease that he was there—as well as a crushing guilt. It was his atonement for what had happened, the night she had been stolen. Her voice drew him out of his thoughts, the Princess pulling away.

                “We should get back to the Army. They’ll be wondering where we’re at. Don’t want to cause a panic, do we?” She tried, giving a small laugh at the last part. He shook his head.

                “I would say not.” He hummed, letting the same small quirk of his lips fall into place, turning to leave with Kamui. She turned to face him, mouth open to let out another glib remark before the shuffling of brush behind her drew his attention, the glittering tip of an arrow barely visible against the dark foliage. It was just enough for him to grab Kamui, the woman crying out as he shoved her away, just as the arrow flew.

                He wondered for a moment if it missed, gaze on the woman in front of him. Time seemed to slow down, confusion slowly being replaced by horror on her face until agony raced up his spine, and he yelled out, collapsing onto his knees. The movement wrenched the arrow in his side, his eyes racing to where it protruded out of his side, then to the Princess as her transformation rumbled the ground. Her roar seemed muffled, the man watching as she drug the archer out of the bush, shredding his skin to ribbons and roaring against the man’s screams.

                Blood splattered against her silver scales, chest heaving as she whipped around to him, the sound coming from her maw sounding pained as she paced, letting out another cry lilted in alarm.

                “ _Kaze! Stay with me, I’m getting you back to camp!_ ” She yelled into his mind, the telepathic communication ringing out in his head, but the dual agony and shock was quickly dragging him under. He thrashed against her when she picked him up in one of her huge paws, feeling her curl the sharp talons around him before she turned towards base camp, the long gallop barely shaking him as he was clutched against her chest.

                The last thing he remembers before losing consciousness was the sound of her breathing, the pounding of her heart racing in his ears, lulling him into a sleep he wasn’t sure he would wake from.

 

***

 

                They all knew something was wrong when Kamui raced into camp, gallop lagging and offbeat, and chaos erupted around the camp when they saw the unconscious ninja in her grasp. She raced over to the healing tent, stamping her feet and lashing her tail in panic as she reluctantly handed over the man to the healers, Elise and Sakura rushing around to try and save him.

                Her siblings all tried to calm her down, but she was inconsolable, pacing and pacing until she had worn a divot in the ground, slamming down into it and laying down, placing her huge head on her legs. Camilla had come by, stroking her head and trying to croon to her, but it did little to soothe her. She saw Saizo lingering by, and she couldn’t meet his gaze.

                Even Xander came by, trying to reassure her before ordering her to stop moping around and make herself useful to the healers—a sentiment that was met with gnashing and wailing from the Princess, not wanting to leave her little perch. She eventually conceded, running back and forth with vulneraries and mends as they worked to heal the man.

                Eventually, she returned to her spot, finding that there was very little more to do other than wait and trust the healers, so she just watched, bags forming under her eyes from worry and the lack of sleep that she was denying herself.

 

***

 

                “Kamui…? Big sister!”

                The Princess jolted awake, tiredly looking up at Sakura, imagining that the exhausted look on her face was shared by herself. Kamui leaned forward, trying to stretch out her stiff limbs, looking up at Sakura, feeling her heart skip a beat.

                “How is he?”

                “He’s awake.”

                She said, and the Princess jolted up, about to run in before her younger sister stopped her, placing a hand on her arm. “Calm down, he’s still recovering.”

                “Ah… Right.” Kamui said, reigning in herself before giving a small smile to Sakura, turning to head inside the tent. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light, just able to spot the green locks in the dim tent. She tried to control her pace, walk-running to his side, falling to her knees beside the cot.

                Kaze’s head turned slowly towards her, and she wanted to cry at the pallid skin, the slight gauntness to his features. His face softened, a small smile on his lips.

                “Thank goodness… You’re alright, My Lady…” He murmured, and she nearly burst into tears right there, reaching out to cup his face, barely able to keep them in check.

                “You nearly die saving my sorry ass and the first thing you can think of is me?!” She berated, her chest tightening to the point of being painful. His hand trailed up to cup hers, jumping slightly when it turned to grab his and hold it. “You could’ve died…” She hiccupped, beginning to blubber.

                “I’d be shot by a thousand arrows if it meant saving you…” He croaked out, really making the woman begin to cry.

                “Why…?” She sobbed, squeezing his hand. “I’d never forgive myself if you died for me…” Kaze winced, lightly squeezing her hand in turn.

                “I have to atone for what I did—protecting you is the only way.” He said simply, drawing her confused gaze to him.

                “A-Atone?” She questioned, shuffling up on her knees to properly look at his face, and he let out a soft sigh, looking from her face to her hand.

                “The night you were kidnapped… I noticed the Nohrian soldiers… The very same ones that would slaughter King Sumeragi and take you… But, I didn’t know what their presence meant, so I remained quiet. I _allowed_ you to be stolen from your family.” Kaze explained, feeling the shame bearing down on his shoulders, and he wondered how much the Princess would hate him, knowing that he was the one who could have prevented her kidnapping, and hadn’t.

                But, when he opened his eyes, he didn’t find anger, nor reproach—he found a woman whose eyes seemed to leak rivers of tears, and he found sorrow, genuine empathy in her gaze. She used her free hand to wipe at the tears before holding onto his hand tightly, hiccupping and squeezing it.

                “How long…?” She asked, and he cocked his head, unsure of what she meant. “H-How long have you punished yourself for?” She asked, sobbing as her head fell against their hands. The man was stunned, unable to speak, only reaching out to try and cup her cheek, wiping away her tears.

                “For… Forever, I suppose. How could I forgive myself for something so heinous?” He murmured, and the Princess rose her head, kissing at his hand as she cried.

                “Kaze… Don’t punish yourself for this—I couldn’t hate you for it. It allowed me to learn of Valla and try and protect everyone… I can stop this war because of that… Please, don’t beat yourself up anymore.” She hiccupped, staring at him as he stared back, silent as he hung his head, tears rising up in his eyes at the prospect of her forgiveness. He imagined that she would hate him for what he hadn’t done, but now, here she was forgiving him. He truly loved her, her kindness, the way she could look past a person’s failings…

                “Kamui?”

                “Y-Yeah?”

                “If you would allow it, instead of punishing myself—allow myself to become your retainer. I want to protect you, your forgiveness, and your kindness…” He said, squeezing her hand.

                The woman stared at him before nodding, letting her forehead fall against their hands.

                “I would be honored, Kaze.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel of sorts to Chapter 2, requested by Exprimia! Keep sending in requests and leaving comments and kudos!


	4. Forrest/Kamui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forrest/Kamui- Kamui returns from leading the army into battle, fighting off the stress from her day, but her husband has a better idea of how to chase away her stress.

                Everything hurt on days like this. The constantly flow of battle from one to the next making everything nearly unbearable in the end, considering she was the forefront, the figurehead. War wasn’t just taxing on her body, each battered muscle and broken bone finding its own way to annoy her constantly as she healed, it proved equally as vexing to her mind. She took each failure so personally, and the weight that was pressed upon the Princess’ shoulders was piling up.

                Her thighs ached as she lifted each foot to the next, trying to complete the climb up to her lofty abode, wishing to sink in to bed while her husband worked his healing magic on her wounded body. The thought of her loving reward waiting for her with open arms made the climb bearable, knowing what golden prize awaited her ascent. Soft hands pressing into scarred flesh, coaxing each unbearable inch of skin to give way—and with the constant thoughts of her prize perched on the bed with his warmth inviting her to join him kept her going through the pain arcing up her legs.

                She stumbled on her way to the door, fumbling with her feet as she moved to open the door, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. Her eyes traveled to the low light of the lantern casually swinging with the breeze, before crossing over to the perfection sprawled upon her bed. Her eyes traced up the slender legs, covered in sheer stockings with the barest hint of beauteous lace tracing over it. Her gaze crawled over every inch of delicious, exposed skin, crimson eyes widened with narrowed pupils. The garter belt and panties were one in the same, fanning out with flared ruffles that accentuated his hips, a demure lilac that shone in the low light.

                When the lantern swung a certain way, she could see the dark spot that had formed at the tip of the panties, the length underneath pressing against the fabric. The barest hint of midriff was hidden quickly by the lacey corset that stopped just beneath his nipples, violet ribbons in the back lacing it together. A white ribbon hung off his clavicle, ornately and stately without a curl out of place. Lace and ribbon rippled underneath the edge of the lingerie, and the Princess was only knocked out of her ogling reverie by the clearing of her husband’s throat.

                Pink raced up her face as she realized how she had been staring, and she watched the man giggle, his face seeming as blushed as hers. The air hung thick around them, and she blanched at the thought of it becoming awkward, pushing herself to say something.

                “I thought it was the wife who dresses lecherously for her husband.” Kamui said blithely, a small grin coming to grace her lips. Forrest met the grin with one of his own, pushing himself up on his elbows and shuffling his legs underneath, opening his arms up to his wife.

                “I can always make you a matching pair! Oh, we’d be so cute!” He chirped, and the Princess allowed herself to fall into her lover’s arms. His skin was warm, and she pressed a small kiss to his lips, the scantily-clad man seeming as excited as she was, and she was still fully clothed. He gripped at her armor, desperately clawing at the arm plates, and the Princess pulled away to smirk at her husband, smacking away his hands to undo the protective armor on her own, knowing if she let him to his own devices that they would be there for a long while.

                She felt the aroused length pressed against her thigh from her position over him, and she gave him a lecherous grin, lightly grinding her leg into it. The smirk grew at the flood of color to his cheeks, paired with the high moan she pulled from his throat, head laying back amongst the coils of golden locks.

                “How long have you been up here like this? Wondering when I’d get back with the Army?” Kamui purred, tucking a curling lock behind her ear. “I bet you touched yourself you were so eager and _pleased_ with yourself, am I right?” She could feel him twitch against her, and the eager nod that she received in turn make her chuckle.

                “Oh gods, it’s felt like hours without you. I hurried through all of my chores just to get back up here.” He admitted, rubbing his thighs together as another piece of the armor clanged as it was tossed to the floor, something she would have to apologize to Jakob for in the morning. “I’ve _slaved_ over this for forever! It just felt so nice on a-and…” He looked away bashfully, looking over his pointed nose at the woman. “I just couldn’t stop thinking of y-you…” He admitted, and Kamui’s thoughts seemed to pause in her mind before a small growl ripped from her throat, and she all but ripped her armor off, leaving her in the pitch bodysuit she had on beneath the metal suit.

                Pale arms wrapped around her neck, and once more they met in a heated kiss, and the Princess pulled away only to press her lips to the creamy neck at her mercy, lavishing it in kisses and bites that would be hidden by a fanciful scarf later the next day. The draconic soul in her purred in content as she marked her lover, relishing in the soft moans and choked squeaks coming from his throat. His hands moved to cup her face, grazing over the sensitive flesh with manicured nails, pulling her close as she closed in to nuzzle the skin beneath her, all marked with pretty pinks and reds that she had pulled to the surface.

                She stilled in her territorial claiming of her mate, his hands finding the buttons and ties on her clothing as quickly as fumbling hands could, desperately wanted her to be as exposed as he was. When her suit was finally off and the thick band of fabric constricting her breasts was flung to the far corners of the room he relished the sensitive skin in affection. As the kisses reached her collarbone, he tugged on her side, coaxing her to roll over, the woman shuffling upwards on the bed as he loomed over her, thighs spread to either side of him and forcing his straining erection even more prominently against the stretchy fabric.

                “You are a treasure.” She whispered as she leaned up to capture his lips, trailing her fingers along the flesh she could touch between the panties and corset. “You know, this is _exactly_ what I needed after a day out in the field.” She purred, and he beamed at her, pecking kisses along her jawline and neck as he worked his way down. His fingers fumbled with her pants, and he shuffled slightly to grind his arousal along her thigh, each praising comment making his temperature rise.

                “It’s the least I could do for my wife—going out there and fighting for us,” He purred, the man raising his hands to smooth along his wife’s hips, letting out a small cry of shock when she grabbed them, pressing them well over his head and stretching his body out into an arch. Her lecherous grin made him swallow hard, the slight Adams apple bobbing with the motion.

                “While you lay here nice and pretty at home in your cute lingerie.” She mused, leaning down to continue marking up his pale skin, leaving rings of bright red skin in her wake, sharpened teeth careful not to draw any blood further than just beneath the surface. She ground down on top of his arousal, the fabric rubbing against her own peaking pleasure which drew a pleasured sigh from the woman. Forrest bit his lip beneath her, hips slowly rolling as he tried desperately to get more of the delicious friction going between the two of them.

                “I can’t he- _lp!_ That, ah… Y-You took Jakob and Elise as your healers. I’d g-go with you any time, if it meant I got to pr-protect you!” He gasped, the woman above him smiling at the hints of jealousy she could hear laced into the sentiment. She cupped her husband’s face, leaning down to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss, slipping her mouth inside of his when a quick bite left him gasping openly into her lips.

                They both rocked against one another, her lower-half grinding into his as the motion traveled up into the kiss, Forrest moving with her in tandem as he desperately wanted to continue to rub against her and never stop. She finally pulled away when the need to breathe simply became too much for her lungs to bear, the pair panting as they tried to catch their breath between the onslaught of pleasure tearing moans from their lips.

                Kamui’s hands forgotten about holding her lover’s in place, much too fascinated with playing with the pert nipples sitting above the bust of the corset. She tweaked each, running her thumbs over each until they hardened under her ministrations, cooing at how he reacted to her touch.

                “You’re so sensitive and nice… You only get this way for me, right?” She purred, giving a particularly harsh thrust that let him feel every part of her heat sliding over his still clothed erection, crying out as he gripped at her hips.

                “Y-Yes! By the Gods, only you!” He mewled loudly, making the woman moan overhead as she got off on his admission, biting her lip and gazing down at her lover. Every time she rocked her body up and down on his cock, the bump of the fabric against her drug over her sex, her pleasure beginning to build the longer she went. Her grinding began to lose its rhythm the longer she went, pressing down harder and harder simply in search of her own pleasured end. Forrest continued to grip at her hips, arching his back away from the bed as he brushed close by his end, squeezing his eyes to his wife’s cries of pleasure.

                The pleasure sparked from down in her belly, and her hands traveled to Forrest’s shoulders, gripping harshly as her hips jutted of her own accord. She harshly rubbed against his clothes arousal, the man being able to feel her sex tightening just from the contact. He desperately chased after his own end, feeling it just within his reach before Kamui pulled away, drawing a betrayed, desperate cry from his lips. When he looked up, he gulped at the lecherous look on her face, wide eyed at her hungry stare.

                “I know, I know… But, you didn’t think we were done yet, did you?” She purred, hooking her fingers into the lacey panties and tugging them down over his silky soft skin. He shuddered as his cock was finally freed, jolting against the hand that touched it teasing. His eyes crossed, and he wondered simply just how long this night would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been putting this off for far too long, but here it is-- after... A couple months actually. Keep sending in requests to my Tumblr: grimlegate.tumblr.com, and leaving comments and kudos!


	5. Chrom/F!Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrom/F!Robin- Chrom has had nightmares since Robin's disappearance, lingering after the woman returns. It's a good thing his wife knows exactly how to help.

                He had always thought that there was a certain comfort in the inevitable. That there was a finite time that they had to make the most of before their shockingly short and fragile lives were cut short. He thought that it would get easier, that his sister’s death would harden him to the very thought of any of his charges dying under his command. Life continued to march on without her to guide him, and new life bloomed in turn. For all the awful things that had happened in his life, it always seemed to balance out, the world gifting him with a loving wife, a child, and a thriving kingdom.

                He knew there would be casualties when the war with Valm began… But he never thought Robin would be one. He remembers standing on the Fell Dragon’s back, scales distending underneath his feet as the wretched creature drew every breath, watching as his wife advanced on the cruel doppelganger. His eyes ached with each flash of a flurried spell, unable to tear his eyes away as he watched dark magic, purple and black crackles of energy, arcing between her fingers as she cast the bolt at her double. Watched as his wife took her own life, against every promise he had made her make. Watched as she faded from his grip, body disappearing with every breath of wind that drew past.

                He would think, five years after the battle, that it would be easier for him to shake the nightmares that plagued him during the twilit hours of the night. He eased onto his side, gaze flitting over to the sleeping form of his wife with a relieved sigh. She had come back to him, nearly three years ago already, but it was still hard to shake the fear that clutched onto his brain and soured his gut every time he thought of it. The nightmares were always the same, him waking up to the mundane—rather than to her small snores in the morning hours, when the kids had yet to wake up, and he was able to savor the precious moment and bask in the simple glow that came from being close.

                She was never there, in those nightmares.

                He would ‘wake’ to an empty bed, the warmth and heat of her body just as absent as the half-conscious conversations she would have to herself as she began to wake up. Then Lucy would show up, tears welling in her eyes and falling over her cheeks as she asked where her mother was, where Chrom could only dumbly reply that he didn’t know.

                He stretched a hand out, scarred fingers coming to pluck a long strand away from Robin’s mouth, making sure she didn’t try to eat it in a dream induced fantasy—it had happened before. He chuckled at the thought, sucking in a sharp breath when he thought he had woken her when her light breath seemed to pause for a moment. She settled with a deep breath, and he sighed, letting his arm fall around her waist and curl there, finding a deep satisfaction at the feeling of her skin under his. In moments like these, he could truly assure himself that this was real.

                Chrom let himself doze, knowing that the nightmare would be waiting for him if he went back to sleep, deciding it would be much more pleasant to simply gaze upon his wife’s sleeping face. He had dedicated it to his memory, so that every time they were apart that he knew without a doubt how she would look when she returned. The gentle curve of her nose, bitten, chapped lips, the slight darkness around her eyes from the moments when he would have to drag her to bed against her will.

                He let his fingers dip to the curve of her back, letting his tanned fingers splay across the pale skin, humming at how warm she was. He and Robin had always joked about her being his own personal heater, warming up his bed on cold nights, before he would smoothly reply that he was willing to warm her bed whenever she wanted him to—he even threw in a ‘smoldering’ gaze to seal the deal.

                Of course, he thought it was done smoothly. Never mind that his ego took a swift bruising from how she outright laughed at his display. She grinned as she clutched at the fabric at his sides to keep him from leaving, apologizing for laughing at him and telling him she would make it better with the promise of kisses. He couldn’t stay mad at her for too long, especially with such a generous deal on her behalf. He made a mental note to grab one of those in the morning, not that he didn’t on every other one so far.

                Robin made a small noise in the back of her throat at the hand on her back, her eyes fluttering open the barest amount before lazily sliding her gaze over to him. “Is something wrong?” She muttered, half-choked by a yawn that saw fit to force itself out at the exact same time, the man giving a small snort of amusement before kissing his wife’s head.

                “No, I just had a dream. I’m sorry for waking you.” He apologized, never meaning to cause her to lose sleep over him. She barely got the sleep she needed, she didn’t need to be worrying on whether or not he was the one ending up with his nightly dosage of the dozes. She made a thoughtful noise in turn, sliding closer to him and wrapping an arm around him. The woman forwent the pillow in favor of laying her head against Chrom’s chest, right over his heart to listen to the comforting beat. She gave a sleepy laugh at the sudden jump it seemed to have before she looked up at him, the man melting at the sight of those loving, brown eyes.

                “Wanna talk about it?” She asked quietly, and he simply shook his head. He had told her about the dreams he had been having, and they had tried just about every supposed remedy under the sun, the man even allowing Henry to cast a hex on him in the hopes it would make them stop. When he asked Libra about his affliction, the man simply shook his head.

                _“There are some things that wound so deeply, the mind simply cannot get over it, Milord. Time is what your heart needs… And I’m sure with your wife back that they will disappear over time.”_

                Except they hadn’t. Infrequent, sure—but there was no sudden disappearance of the torments his own brain conjured up for him. But, the gaze that was levelled at him with equal parts concern, love, and a slightly off-centered from her disorientated state made him understand that she was worth suffering for.

                “It’s the same one, don’t worry about it. You can go back to sleep, love.” He mused, craning his neck to press a feather soft kiss to her forehead. She gave him a disbelieving look, lightly butting her head against his chest.

                “You sure talking won’t help?” She asked softly, knowing that she herself was the subject of his nightmares, moving a hand up to wind it through his hair, lightly caressing his head. She drew his head down, the man hiding himself in her neck and breathing in. She still held the smell of the field he found her in, having chased her down to the edges of the world, only to find her less than a stone’s throw from home.

                “I told you, it’s the same as always. Just… Being with you, it helps.” He murmured, and she crooned as she shuffled closer to him, looping her arms around him loosely.

                “We have that meeting at noon tomorrow, try and get some rest. I’ll keep you safe from them.” Robin hummed, lightly leaning her head against his, the man smiling as he pulled his head back and let it fall against the pillow. He closed his eyes, the woman leaning up to peck him on his lips, settling into his arms.

                “I love you.” Chrom whispered, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax in the woman’s arms, smirking at the pleased sound she made in response to his affections.

                “I love you, too.” She answered in turn, smirking as she thought of a good way to cheer up her husband, she just needed to wait until morning…

 

* * *

 

 

                The sunbeam escaping into the room from the window shown sharply on his face, the man grunting as he sat up. He groped for his wife beside him, the shroud of sleep evaporating in and instance when he couldn’t feel her beside him. The only thing that kept him from panicking was the heat lingering in the sheets beside him, he wondered where she would’ve gone this early in the morning before the squeals of his children came racing to his ears, and he watched as the mops of blue hair came just as quickly into the room.

                Lucina and Morgan clambered up onto the bed, the pair tackling their father and howling with laughing delight. The man cried out in surprise, chuckling sharply as he wrapped his arms around his children. A lower laugh caught his attention, and he saw his wife in the doorway, smiling widely at him as she slowly made her way over to the bed.

                “Feel better? I told the kids that papa was in desperate need of some ‘TLC’.” She purred, sitting down on the edge of the bed, the man looking to his kids.

                “She did! We love you, papa!” Morgan exclaimed, gripping at his father while Lucy snuggled up in his side. Chrom scooped them both up, motioning Robin to come next to him, the woman sitting beside him and leaning into his side.

                “Feeling better?”

                “Very.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrom just happens to be the first one I romanced, I couldn't help resisted my blue haired, nerdy Prince! Keep sending in requests to my Tumblr: grimlegate.tumblr.com, and leaving comments and kudos!


	6. Xander/Kamui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander/Kamui- Little Kamui might find her big brother scary, but if there's anyone who can keep her safe, it's him.

                Firelight flickered in the draft, the candle spluttering before returning to its healthy height, the Princeling sitting at the table paying it no mind, his straining eyes fighting to focus on the pages of the book he was supposed to have finished by now. It drove him mad, how the letters on the page refused to stay in focus, blaming himself despite knowing that he should have retired to bed hours ago. He couldn’t help it, truly. He thirsted for knowledge about everything, feeling as though he had to know every minute detail of every person, object, or occurrence in world. Such was the burden of the first child to the King, especially the Crown Prince.

                He leaned back in his chair, fingers hooking on the edge of his glasses before tugging them off and lightly tossing them onto the desk in front of him. The same fingers caused phosphenes to dance behind his eyes as he pressed harshly into them, grunting at the sting that came from the dryness that his tear ducts tried to chase away. He wiped the excess away, wondering if it was worth it to continue pressing on for the night and finish the book, hoping that it would be over in time to catch at least a couple hours’ worth of sleep before training in the morning.

                The internal battle over catering to his desires versus his needs was swiftly rectified, the Prince hearing his door creeping open. His head whipped around, hand stretching towards his blade until he saw wide, crimson eyes peering back at him. A sigh escaped his lips as his hand fell, looking to his younger sister, a tired frown tugging at his lips.

                “Kamui? What are you doing up at this hour, little Princess?” He spoke softly, knowing the child’s tendency to spook, considering how she had belted out, not but a few hours earlier, that she thought Xander was ‘scary’. The Prince liked to act as though the outburst hadn’t affected him as much as it did, but he loved his siblings—to know one of them feared him upset him greatly. The child shuffled her feet at the door, looking behind herself into the pitch darkness of the hall leading to his room before stepping in and shutting the door behind her.

                The Prince cocked a brow as the small girl crossed over to him, grasping tightly at the edges of her nightgown as she walked to him. He blinked, seeing the pearly tears that were gathering in her eyes, the little girl keeping her eyes downcast as she came closer. When she finally reached him, she climbed up into his lap, the boy freezing as his sister buried her face into his shoulder with a small hiccup. He wrapped his arms around the girl, lightly stroking her back. He opened his mouth to ask what was troubling her, getting a muffled answer to the question that lie on his lips.

                “I had a bad dream…” Kamui hiccupped, and Xander sighed, giving the tiny Princess a sad smile before standing, walking over to his bed with her and settling down onto it.

                “It’s alright, Kamui. I’ll make sure to keep the nightmares away.” He said softly, trying to console his youngest sister. He expected a demure response, and to hold her until she had lulled herself with hiccups and sniffles to sleep, not for her to wrench away from him, smacking his chin in the process. He whined, bringing a hand up to cup at his face, the girl seeming not to notice that she had hit him in the first place.

                “I knew it!” She exclaimed, face bright despite the tears that still covered her crimson eyes in a pearly sheen. His brow furrowed, giving his sister an odd look.

                “You… I beg your pardon?” He asked, the little girl giving a fierce nod.

                “I knew to come here—‘cause the dreams were scary, but big brother is scary-er! If anyone could keep the baddies away, it’d be you!” She chirped, her mind making sense in the way only a child could, and the declaration stunned him for a moment before his face split into a smile, the Prince giving a hearty chuckle at his sister’s antics.

                “You confuse me sometimes, little Princess…” Xander sighed, shaking his head at Kamui. His heart was soothed some, knowing that Kamui felt safe enough with him to come when a nightmare plagued her sleep. He slid back further onto the bed before leaning back some, meeting his sister’s eye. “Would you like to sleep in here tonight, that way I can keep away the, er… ‘Baddies’?” He asked, giving another small laugh when she nodded her head sharply. She slid off of his lap, flopping onto the bed before turning and grasping his hand as best she could with her small fingers.

                Xander allowed himself to be pulled down, moving away only to shuffle under the thick duvet, the little girl following suit before snuggling up to his side. Kamui pressed her head against his chest, giving a long decompressing sigh before looking up at him.

                “Good night, big brother…” She yawned, closing her eyes with a hand grasping at his night shirt. Xander gave a small hum, leaning down to kiss his little sister’s forehead, sliding an arm over.

                “Good night, little Princess—sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' family values, I've always quite liked how Xander is portrayed in the game as the brother/psuedo-father figure for the Nohr siblings. He's just a great character in my opinion. Please check out my tumblr: grimlegate.tumblr.com for other stories and to leave requests for the next story I should do!


	7. Ryouma/F!Kamui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryouma/F!Kamui - Kamui's very excited for the gift she has made for her husband.

                The sunbeams shining down from on high gifted the land below with a gentle warmth, a far cry from the cold harshness of her previous home, cloaked in a darkness so thick it threatened to choke the world. The heady scent of the Hoshidan white pines washed over her, weaving around the delicate scent of the cherry blossoms that passed from hand to hand. The craft was a laborious one, but one that she wanted to see come to fruition, knowing that in the end the sight of the gift atop her recipient’s head would be worth the while.

                Her barren toes clutched at the end of the woven band, languid, battle-worn fingers tucking each small offshoot of the branch into position. Each brush of her finger against the feather-soft petals of the delicate blossoms sent a smile to her face, thinking of her lover’s visage – such a stern thing to be adorned with something so gentle. Though, not stern enough to truly keep away the sight of a smile, having felt her heart leap when she had glimpsed the lighter side of the man.

                The crinkles in his brow erased, eyebrows lilting upwards, and the baritone song of laughter rising up from deep within his belly…

                She wonders if that was the moment where she had fallen.

                The memory of the sound resonating within her brought a warmth spreading to her limbs, stopping for a moment and allowing her craning neck a moment’s respite. _Almost finished,_ she thought, nodding her head in satisfaction as she brought up the crown of blossoms to admire her work. Each flower stretched outwards, the flowers a swirling mix of the palest pink to the richer end of the spectrum. The leaves the perfect shade of amber and green, framing each little petal as it lay nestled against the crown.

                Her head turned towards the eastern, the golden rays reflecting off of the silver locks cascading down around her shoulders. The time had swept by while she had been out, and she pressed her head back down, determined to finish it before the sun began to dip behind the horizon.

                She wondered if her siblings were getting worried, knowing how they had wanted to come back for a brief while before continuing the campaign against Nohr. They probably expected to find her weaving among the crowd, enjoying the things that had been kept from her all these years – but she simply wanting some peace and quiet. The war was taxing, and there had been many a time where she had felt overwhelmed by it all, suffering in her own depressive silence for fear of burdening another with her worries. After all, she was supposed to be the leader of this army, what kind of leader would she be if they all saw how her own fears ran her ragged?

                Her brow had dipped low in concentration, finishing off the last weave in the piece before jumping up with a cry of jubilation, dancing in the beginnings of the fading light. She held it aloft, crimson eyes glittering with a childlike joy, before the voice behind her shook her from her thoughts.

                “Kamui? Is this where you’ve been?”

                The woman spun on her heel, quashing the grass beneath her to see the subject of her thoughts, smiling at the familiar mane of hair that flowed down his back. She slipped the crown behind her back, doing a poor job of hiding the fact that she had something to give. But, the man, familiar with his wife’s antics went along with it, giving her a genteel smile and opening up his arms wide to receive her.

                An opportunity she readily took.

                She lunged forward, falling into his arms and allowing them to encircle her, the man’s frame embracing her own. “Do you have something for me, my dear?” He murmured, pressing the softest of kisses to her temple as he pulled away, seeing the wide beaming grin before her hands darted up, placing his crown atop his head. Ryouma’s eyes crossed as he attempted to get a better look at the adornment, before pulling it from his head and admiring the work of his wife.

                “This is what you’ve been doing out here by yourself?”

                “Of course, I wanted to do something special for you. Do you like it?” She wrung her hands, hoping that the other wouldn’t think it frivolous, especially when he knew that there were better things she could use her time for. But the affectionate smile that crossed his face cleared her concerns, the man placing it back atop his head as he leaned down to press a thankful kiss to her lips.

                “I love it, I’ll cherish it for as long as I can.” He promised, one of his arms slinking its way to wrap around her, the woman readily allowing herself to be pulled into his side, a deep purr rumbling from her throat. The Prince could imagine the dragon’s tail sweeping pleasantly behind her, catching the glimpses of its behavior since the powers debut. He leaned down once more to press a sweet kiss to her head, laying it against hers as he steered her back towards the castle, gleaming in the fading light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always a sucker for characters who are voiced by Matt Mercer. Support Grinding is based on request sent to my Tumblr: grimlegate.tumblr.com, stop by and drop in a request and take a peak at some of my other stories if you enjoyed this one!


End file.
